


The Arranged Marriage

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Contract, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Not Famous!Justin, POV First Person, POV Justin Bieber, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Justin, if you could sign by the red tabs...” Mr Benson slid the two copies of the contract over to me. He was a heavyset man with slicked back grey hair that was thinning at the temples, dressed in an expensive pinstriped suit. I hated him on sight. Not just because he was the lawyer who had drawn up the contract that was forcing me to marry a practical stranger, but also because I just thought he was a slimy creep. I scrawled my signature on the bottom of the contracts, barely looking at them. I already knew the contract was airtight. There were no loopholes. My fate was sealed. There was no way I could get out of this arranged marriage now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**A/N:  In this story, Justin is not famous. This is all in Justin’s POV. So, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter (:**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves.I own nothing and no one,apart from the plot of the story.**

**WARNINGS: Some swearing, I think that’s all.**

_First Meeting_

My stepdad, Scott, was watching me like a hawk. He was standing behind me, hovering over my shoulder. I felt like I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. My mom, Pattie, was watching me too, from the other end of the table but at least she had the decency to give me some space. I loved my parents, but at the moment I didn’t _like_ them at all.

“Justin, if you could sign by the red tabs...” Mr Benson slid the two copies of the contract over to me. He was a heavyset man with slicked back grey hair that was thinning at the temples, dressed in an expensive pinstriped suit. I hated him on sight. Not just because he was the lawyer who had drawn up the contract that was forcing me to marry a practical stranger, but also because I just thought he was a slimy douchebag. I scrawled my signature on the bottom of the contracts, barely looking at them. I already knew the contract was airtight. There were no loopholes. My fate was sealed. There was no way I could get out of this arranged marriage now.

Katerina’s parents were just as bad as mine. Worse, in fact. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. Her mom – a pretty, petite redhead elegantly dressed in a black jacket, red silk blouse and a matching black skirt – was sitting right next to Katerina. She had an arm wrapped around her daughter as if she was afraid Katerina would suddenly get up and flee from the room. Katerina had clearly inherited her fair complexion and green eyes from her mom. She had the same dark brown hair as her dad, who was tall and average looking. He had a beard, and old fashioned glasses half hidden under a mop of messy hair. Wearing a baggy patterned jumper and puce colored corduroy pants, he looked more like an absent minded college professor than the multi-millionaire businessman I knew he was.

“And if Katerina would sign by the blue tabs...”

I watched her as she brought the pen close to the first copy of the contract. She gave the contents of the contract one final sweeping glance, then looked up, straight at me. I stared back, a hard expression forming on my face as I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly looked back down, a faint tinge of pink spreading on her pale face. Her hand was shaking as she slowly signed the contract. When she went on to sign the other copy of the contract I thought I saw a tear sliding down her face. She was crying? I didn’t understand why. I was the one who had lost my freedom. Besides, didn’t she realize how many girls would kill to be in her position? It wasn’t arrogance, it was a simple fact. Not that I wanted her either. I wasn’t ready for marriage. Hell no. I was only 17.Right now I just wanted to have fun and enjoy my senior year. Yeah, although having fun was what had gotten me here in the first place. My parents thought I was out of control. I thought they were overreacting. All I had done was party hard. Sure, sometimes I got wasted, but how could I party hard and not drink? And yeah, I had started smoking but it was nothing. A few cigarettes. They should feel lucky I didn’t go out and get stoned.

So maybe they were right about the girls I hooked up with. I always messed around; I could never get serious with any girl. Still, I wasn’t stupid – I always used protection. Plus, I’d only slept with a few girls. It wasn’t like I was a manwhore. My grades were bad, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a tutor and a discreet donation to the school board. Besides, I was nowhere near as fucked up as some of my friends. See, they had grown up getting whatever they wanted, but not me. My mom had struggled to raise me on her own. She sacrificed a lot for me, and I would always appreciate that. After she met Scott, it did not take long for him to fall for her. I always knew my mom was amazing, and I guess he could sense that straightaway. After they got married, Scott adopted me and I became Justin Braun. Scott was a music producer, and he had other business ventures that included planning parties for celebrities .I had to give him props, he had worked hard for his fortune. His work meant he was often busy, but even though he wasn’t always around he really did care about my mom and I. That meant the world to my mom, and it made me happy too. It was just that for me, it had not been easy adjusting to my new life. Suddenly I was in this spacious house where my new bedroom was the size of my old apartment. I had more allowance than I knew what to do with. My new school cost a small fortune to attend. So much had changed all at once, and it was overwhelming. I made friends easily, but I wanted to fit in with them and over time, my personality had changed somewhat. It was only natural.

Mr Benson was now shaking hands with Katerina and her parents. I noticed that Katerina seemed reluctant to shake his hand, but she did do it after her mom nudged her and her dad gave her a stern look. Mr Benson came over to me next, but his ingratiating smile became more fixed when I just acted like he was not even there. My mom rushed over to shake his hand, giving me a reproachful stare as if asking why I was not being polite. Scott, on the other hand, seemed amused by my antics. He winked at me when my mom was not watching, before he too went over to shake hands with the lawyer. I knew Scott disliked Mr Benson too, but the lawyer was one of the best. From a practical point of view, it made sense for Scott to use him I guess. So, it was done.

_Two Weeks Later_

I could not believe it. I knew it was happening, but I had spent the last weeks of my summer vacation still pretending it was not real. Now she was moving into my house. Katerina. What kind of name was that anyway? Russian? It suited her, I guess, although it would be tiresome to repeat over and over. So I was going to have to think of a nickname for her. Kat? Kitty? Not that I planned on talking to her more than I had to. Like it wasn’t bad enough that she was transferring to my school. My parents chose to torture me more by insisting we live together in the months leading up the wedding. My mom had redecorated a guest room for Katerina, making such a fuss I would have thought it was royalty coming to stay. I had no part in it at all, apart from saving my mom from her sudden pink craze. Yeah, a lot of girls did like pink but I was sure Katerina would not want her room to look like it was for a seven year old still into Barbie and princesses. I knew my mom was excited about Katerina’s arrival. Scott was verging on indifferent with mild interest. I was dreading it, but still it was happening and there was no way I could stop it.

“Justin!” I banged my head against my desk, hearing my mom calling for me. Turning up the volume on my laptop, the music being streamed into my ears with my Beats headphones got a lot louder. I winced at the loudness but it was better for me to drown out the background noise. I knew what my mom was calling me for. Katerina had arrived. Could I not just spend the last day before my senior year started in peace _?_ Apparently not, as a short while later my headphones were tugged off my ears. I sat up, looking at my mom.

“Honey, do you know how many times I called you?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I couldn’t hear with the music”

“Yes, that music. What is it anyway?” She peered at my laptop screen. “ **Addiction**? What kind of band would call a song that? I’m not sure I want you listening to them”

I pushed the screen down, rolling my eyes. “Mom, please. I don’t bug you about your lame taste in music, so leave me to enjoy my awesome music taste in peace”

My mom unplugged my headphones from the laptop and wrapped the wire around her hands, a smirk settling on her face. “Fine. Enjoy your _awesome_ music without these”

“Mom! You can’t take my headphones away” I stared at her wide eyed, hoping to change her mind.

For a moment it seemed like she was going to relent, but then she crossed her arms. “You can have it back in a few days, don’t make such a fuss. Anyway, I came up to tell you that Katerina’s here. Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, it’s fantastic” I hoped she noted the heavy sarcasm in my voice.

“In five minutes I want you downstairs. You’re going to greet Katerina, and you’re going to be polite. Or maybe I’ll take some scissors and cut the wire on these” Mom dangled the headphones in front of me.

I laughed. “You’re bluffing, mom. I know that”

My mom sighed. “Just get down there, Justin” She left the room, and I stalled as long as I could before using one of the spiral staircases that both led downstairs.

Katerina was standing in the entrance hall, an odd look on her face. She seemed lost, a little confused. I had a strange urge to go over and hug her. Of course I would not do that though. She was nothing to me, not even a friend. So why the fuck should I care? Why did I want to comfort her? She had a suitcase, but the majority of her personal items had been moved into our house last week. I strode over to Katerina. “So here’s the sitch. I don’t really want anything to do with you, but since we gotta do this... thing, then I’m willing to play nice. I guess we should act like we get along so our parents leave us the fuck alone. Does that sound good?”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. I had to admit, she had great lips. So soft looking, so red, so full. I idly wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Perhaps it would have better if she was an ugly, psycho hose beast. After all, I was meant to be hating her and here I was checking her out, admiring her even. I always had an eye for the pretty girls, and Katerina was one of them. No, she wasn’t just pretty. She was beautiful. I expected her to say something in reply, but she just looked down at the tiled floor. I shrugged, continuing to talk. “I almost forgot. Welcome to the house, even if I wish you never came here” I tilted my head to the side a little as I regarded the shy girl standing in front of me and a reluctant smile crept up on my face. Perhaps this would not turn out as bad as I thought it would. It could be interesting... I wiped the smile from my face as she looked up, although her eyes only settled briefly on me before she turned to pick up her suitcase. I beat her to it, our hands almost touching but not quite, she pulled back just in time.

“Oh, it’s not heavy. I can carry it...” I ignored her timid protest and started pulling the suitcase up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katerina hesitate before following behind me. She was so quiet I barely heard the sound of her footfalls behind me as we went up the marble stairs. After I led the way to her room I dumped the suitcase down on the soft pastel blue rug which covered a quarter of the polished wooden floor. Katerina was looking around her new room, and for the first time since I had met her, she smiled. It was just a small smile, and it was not even directed at me but it gave me this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like nervous anticipation. What the fuck was wrong with me? It was stupid. It was not like she was the only girl I knew with a nice smile, and usually they did not have this effect on me. Perhaps it was because Katerina was different to those other girls. At some point or another, they had all wanted me. She didn’t want me. Was that why I was starting to want her?

**Thank you for reading!  
 Reviews would be really appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I want to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and I’m sorry it took me so long to continue the story. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**  
  
 **SHOUTOUTS: A special thank you to paynefullbiss and the guest who left kudos on Chapter One :D**  
  
 **DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. See story notes for full disclaimer All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one, apart from the plot of the story. I also mention a few movies, and obviously I own none of the movies mentioned.**  
   
 **WARNINGS: Some swearing, slight movie bashing for the sake of the plot but I do actually like the movies**  
  
“So how are you settling in, Katerina?” My mom asked. We were all sitting around the table in the dining room. Mom and Scott were on one side, and me and Katerina were on the other side of the table. Mom had made chicken pot pies with fluffy mash and mixed vegetables. We had just said grace, and holding Katerina’s hand had been more awkward for her than it had been for me. She had turned red in the face and had pulled her hand away from my one as quickly as she could. I acted like I didn’t give a fuck, but it did annoy me. Just a little bit.    
   
“Just fine, Mrs Braun. You and your husband have a lovely home. And the food is really yummy. My mom never makes meals, the housekeeper always does. I help sometimes. I like to cook, and I love baking...” Katerina replied. My mom smiled at her, and Katerina smiled back as they struck up a conversation. Even Scott was smiling, though he was only half listening to the conversation, having a Bluetooth headset in while he took a call. I wasn’t smiling. I was just focusing on eating my dinner. Katerina was such a suck up, which irritated me. Either that or she actually meant what she was saying. And if that was the case, it would still be annoying. Still, it was the first time I had heard her speak. She was soft spoken. Which did fit with what I assumed was part of her personality. The shy, quiet type. Yet she wasn’t shy with my parents. Although to be fair they had welcomed her into the house with open arms, while I was more inclined to push her out of the house. Whatever. It didn’t matter. I ate in record time and pushed my chair back as I stood up. “Ok, I gotta go”  
   
My mom set down her cutlery and crossed her arms. “Not so fast, honey...”  
   
“Thanks, it was a great meal mom” I rushed around the table and kissed her on the cheek. “So can I go now?”  
   
“Well, hold on. I think it would be a good idea if you took Kat out to see a movie” She told me.  
   
I was not pleased at all. I had plans of my own, and here Katerina was, screwing up the plan. “But, mom...I was gonna meet up with the guys. Shoot some hoops; maybe play some air hockey...” I was lying. Sure I was meeting the guys, but we would likely get wasted and go for a ride around town. We might even steal a car, just for kicks. “Anyway, she’s probably tired. She doesn’t wanna go and see a movie right now”  
   
“Actually, I....wouldn’t mind seeing a movie with you” Katerina replied, smiling sweetly at me. I eyed her suspiciously. Something was up. Before she would barely look at me, but now she wanted to see a movie with me? It was odd, but then  
   
Mom stood up and started clearing away the dishes. “Great, so that’s settled. And Justin, stick to your curfew. I want you back here by eleven, no later or there will be consequences”  
   
I rolled my eyes. “Fine, whatever...”  Normally I’d have thought, fuck the consequences but I couldn’t this time, not when I was stuck with Katerina for the night.  
   
 _At The Movie Theater_  
   
I couldn’t believe I had just bought tickets to see _The Host_. I was thankful my friends were not around. But that was what Katerina had wanted to watch. It was either that or _The Great Oz,_ and I had decided that _The Host_   was a little less lame than _The Great Oz_. There would be aliens, at least. And some action scenes. I got a large popcorn and an orange soda for us to share. It did seem like a date, although I refused to call it that and I tried not to think of it like a date. I was only doing this because my mom had made me do it. Although, I hadn’t put up much of a fight. Besides, I’d have to take her out sooner or later. It was part of the contract that we spent time going on dates, at least three times a week and once on the weekend.  
   
“Justin!” I turned hearing my name being called and saw a pretty redhead waving at me. Holly. She was standing next to her boyfriend, Kyle, who I liked to refer to as an idiotic meathead. Because that was what he was. He really lived up to the stereotype of a dumb jock. I didn’t care about that, but he was a fucking asshole. Holly tugged herself free from Kyle’s grasp and hurried over to us, as fast as she could in her red heels. She was wearing a formfitting black dress that showed off all her curves and her long smooth legs. She was a smart girl, and I often wondered why she stuck with Kyle but then again he showered her in expensive gifts and was stupidly loyal to her. She had no such sense of loyalty, having hooked up with me a number of times. Holly wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in her floral perfume. It was nice on her, but a little overpowering. Katerina’s perfume was more subtle. Not that I was comparing their scents. It didn’t matter. I hugged Holly back, grinning at Kyle as he stood watching, staring at me with a stony look on his face.  “So who’s this?” She looked Katerina up and down carefully, scrutinizing her. Katerina seemed uncomfortable, but to her credit she stared right back in Holly’s face.  
   
“That’s Katerina. Just a family friend. She’s going to be staying with us for a while” I replied.  
   
“It’s _so_ nice to meet you Katrina” Holly gingerly rested a hand on Katerina’s shoulder and air kissed her.  
   
“Actually, it’s Katerina not Katrina but we all make mistakes. It’s nice to meet you too” Katerina smiled at Holly but it seemed forced.  
   
“Right. Katerina, Katrina, whatever” Holly shrugged lightly. “You’re really pulling off that casual look. A hoodie and jeans? You must be _so_ comfortable, but I couldn’t bear to do it – I’d just look like I hadn’t made any effort at all. Like  I was being lazy. And I wouldn’t dare to go out of the house without my make up, but I see you’re going for a fresh faced, junior high sort of style. A little lipgloss and I guess you’re good to go, right? How old are you anyway? Because you look like you’re about 12 years old”  
   
Katerina’s face fell, and she bit her lip so hard I thought it might bleed. I could see that what Holly had said was getting to her. Honestly I thought Katerina looked great. I didn’t see any need for girls to dress up all the time, and when they wore too much make up it was like they were hiding their natural beauty, unless they were ugly in which case they needed all the make-up they could get. Katerina was definitely a natural beauty. Fuck, she would look hot in anything. I took pity on her. “Well, we gotta go or we’re going to be late…” I slung an arm around Katerina’s shoulders and guided her away from Holly. She was tense, and shrugged away from my hold as soon as we had settled into our seats. “Hey, don’t worry about Holly ok?”  
   
“I’m not worried” Katerina stated firmly. “Can I have the soda? I’m thirsty…”  
   
I raised an eyebrow. I knew she was lying, but I wasn’t going to call her on it. Why bother? “Sure, whatever” I shoved the orange soda into her hands and started munching on the popcorn. The movie was a snooze fest, although Katerina was really into it. I ended up watching her more than the movie, when I wasn’t busy throwing popcorn at other people. Her face was highlighted by the artificial lighting of the screen. I could see a range of emotions play out across her face. At one point she almost cried, which would have been awkward but thankfully she held it in. I got a big shock when the ending was finally in sight. There was an actress that looked so similar to Katerina that they could have been twins. I nudged her. “Hey, she looks like you”  
   
“What? Wanda? No, she doesn’t. Maybe there’s a slight resemblance but that’s about it. She’s so much more pretty than me”  
   
“That’s…” I stopped myself before I told her that it wasn’t true. “Yeah, she is”  
   
When the end credits finally rolled, I stood up and stretched out. My legs were cramped. We had been there for a long time. I was relieved the movie was over, although it had not been as bad as I thought it would be. Katerina was like me, and did not talk too much throughout the movie. I hated when people did that. As we came out of the movie theater, I got a text from Holly. She wanted me to meet her at her house later. Normally I would have responded with a yes. A hell yes. What sort of guy would turn down a chance to have some fun with a gorgeous girl, no strings attached? But something did not feel right. I just wasn’t in the mood. So I texted back to tell her I’d make it up to her another time, using my curfew as an excuse. Holly would know something was up, but I didn’t care. Right now I was more concerned about getting Katerina home safely. I told myself it was only because my parents would freak out if I didn’t, but it was what I wanted too.  
   
When we got home Katerina smiled at me warmly. “Thanks, Justin. I had a good time tonight. I know it wasn’t your ideal movie, but next time you can pick a movie. Maybe a slasher? I heard they’re going to remake _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ ”  
   
“ _You_ like horror movies?” I did not bother to hide my surprise.  
   
She laughed. “I love them. My favorite has to be _Halloween_ ”  
   
“The remake or the original?” I questioned.  
   
Katerina seemed affronted. “The original, of course!”  
   
“Alright, just checking…” We continued talking about movies until I made up an excuse to go to my room. It was dangerous being around her. She was growing on me, little by little…  
   
 **Thanks for reading, and if you could spare the time for a review I would really appreciate it! :)**  
 


End file.
